


Ramen Frio || Kun + Sicheng

by NeverlandWinwin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandWinwin/pseuds/NeverlandWinwin
Summary: — Lo lamento, todo lo que tengo para ofrecerle es este ramen frio y mi amor inacabable.  ¿Es suficiente?





	Ramen Frio || Kun + Sicheng

El viento rebotaba en las ventanas del departamento ubicado en el décimo piso; afuera el clima le hacía recordar a Kun a las fuertes lluvias de mayo en China, que llegaban de improvisto y obligaban a regresar a casa a todos los niños jugando en la calle, Kun recuerda cuando el mismo era uno de esos niños, creyendo que la lluvia era lo peor que le podía pasar, y también recuerda la última vez que sintió la cálida lluvia de primavera, en ese último día en China antes de mudarse a Corea para seguir su sueño.  
Reviso los bolsillos de su abrigo y de su pantalón, reviso las bolsas con las compras también, pero no había rastro de sus llaves, volvió en sus pasos para ver si se habían caído en el pasillo o si, tal vez, se encontraban extraviadas en el ascensor: nada, ni rastro había de ellas. Resignado, tomo su celular y marco.

— ¿Sicheng? ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta? No encuentro mis llaves— A pesar de los quejidos que se oían al otro lado de la línea, Kun no tuvo que esperar más de unos pocos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera delante suyo.

— Debe dejar de perder sus llaves, alguien tal vez encuentre que son de aquí y entre sin permiso, como la última vez. Además, ya me estoy cansando de que me interrumpa siempre cuando estoy viendo algo.

— Ya te dije que la última vez no fue culpa mía, fue culpa de Mark, y no las perdería ni te molestaría si no me mandaras a comprar lo que te olvidas.

— ¿Disculpe? Es usted el que me dijo que no podía salir por la noche y que si necesitaba algo debía pedírselo.

— Pero eso es porque te pierdes donde quiera que vayas, incluso de día.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Solo me perdí un par de veces y es porque las explicaciones de Taeil Hyung son muy difíciles de seguir…

— Está bien, está bien. ¿No vas a ir a seguir viendo?— Coloco las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

— No, ya me perdí, mejor veo la repetición mañana.

— Ya veo, ¿Vas a cocinar?

— ¿Por qué no cocina usted? 

— Porque yo fui a comprarlo.

— Okay, yo cocinare esta vez, pero me debe una— Fingiendo mal humor puso a calentar el agua.

— Descuéntalo de la lista de favores que tú me debes a mí.

— Pero si yo no le debo ningún favor.

— ¿Cómo no? ¿Olvidas todas las veces que me haces ir a comprarte comida? ¿O todas las veces que te dejo tomar mi ropa? ¿O cuando tengo que mentirle a Taeyong diciéndole que te sientes mal solo porque no quieres ir a practicar? ¿O hace un par de días cuando le tuve que decir a Taeil Hyung que no podría ver su drama favorito porque la televisión estaba rota solo para que tú pudieras ver una película? Tienes una memoria muy selectiva— La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho a medida que pellizcaba suavemente con su mano derecha las mejillas del menor.

— Pero ya he pagado por todos esos favores.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Si, los pago cada día con todo el amor que le doy— Rodeo el cuello contrario con sus brazos, obligando a Kun a retroceder hasta quedar con su espalda apoyada en la encimera.

— Eso fue muy meloso.

— ¿Va a negarme que le gusta cuando soy así?

— Mmm, mejor dejémoslo para más tarde— Ambos chicos buscaron suprimir totalmente la distancia entre los dos en un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por el silbido de la tetera que indicaba que el agua estaba a punto. Sicheng se alejó, con un audible bufido de molestia, y apago el agua para, a continuación verterla dentro de los potes de ramen instantáneo. Kun aprovechó el momento para buscar en los cajones dos pares de palillos para que ambos pudieran disfrutar su cena.

— ¿Quieres comer aquí o en la sala de estar?

— En la sala, es deprimente comer en esta mesa tan grande cuando no hay nadie— Kun no respondió nada, solo se dedicó a tomar uno de los ramen, acción que fue copiada por Sicheng, y ambos se dirigieron a la otra habitación. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera tomar asiento, la luz y la televisión se apagaron, indicando un apagón.

— Ah, era lo que faltaba, ahora no podré ver la película que estaba por comenzar— Sicheng hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver como un pequeño niño enojado porque su madre no había querido comprarle un dulce.

— Y no creo que la electricidad vuelva pronto, la tormenta cada vez se pone peor— Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y dejaron la comida, que aún estaba muy caliente para consumirla, en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá.

— Hacia tiempo que no llovía de esta manera, me recuerda a las tormentas en China cuando era niño, me asustaban tanto.

— ¿Te siguen asustando las tormentas?

— No, ya no necesito a mi mama para calmarme cuando llueve.

— Es muy tierno imaginarse a un pequeño Sicheng escondiéndose de la lluvia en los brazos de su mama.

— ¿Eso le parece tierno? Si quiere puedo esconderme de la lluvia ahora, solo que en vez de los brazos de mi madre tendré que ocultarme en los suyos— Sicheng beso los labios ajenos, Kun lo siguió mientras abrazaba su cintura. Los minutos pasaban entre besos y palabras tontas; afuera la tormenta se hacía cada vez más intensa, los relámpagos más potentes, llegando a iluminar completamente la sala que permanecía casi a penumbras de no ser por una pequeña luz de emergencias y los truenos retumbaban cada vez más poderosos por los densos pasillos del departamento, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes prestaba atención a ello, estaban demasiado sumergidos en su propio mundo como para notar cualquier otra cosa.

— Es una lástima que no haya tormentas tan seguido en Corea.

— Y luego yo soy el meloso— Los dos rieron, y tomaron el pote con su cena, la cual imaginaron que ya no estaría caliente. Sicheng fue el primero en probarlo y Kun le imito.

— Esta frio— Sentencio con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

— Lo lamento, todo lo que tengo para ofrecerle es este ramen frio y mi amor inacabable. ¿Es suficiente?

— A veces, eso es todo lo que se necesita.


End file.
